Just Between Them
by LE4JP
Summary: LilyJames set in the Marauder era. When Lily finally agrees to date James disaster strikes Hogwarts and no one knows who two trust anymore will the new couple beable to stay together or will they find out dark secrets about each other and their friends?
1. Chapter 1

James Potter had an exceedingly good life, he was quidditch captain, head boy and in the infamous group known as the Marauders. He had almost everything he could want except Lily Evans. Yes, James knew that he could get practically any girl in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but he only could see the one with green eye's, blazing red hair, and a fiery temper.

Lily Evans pushed a stray lock of red hair behind her ear and continued taking furious notes on the charms lesson, she had had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. Being head girl and top in all her classes she didn't want to risk Professor Flitwick thinking she was slacking off by her turning around but her curiosity got the better of her. She shouldn't have been surprised that James was looking at her, after all he had been looking at her for five years.

When James saw Lily turn around he flashed her a smile that many girls would melt for and surprisingly instead of glaring at him Lily returned it before turning back to her notes. James' head got the better of him and he thought 'she fancies me' without even think of what the consequences would be if he brought this up to her. After class James rushed up to her and threw his arm around her shoulders,

"Potter," snarled Lily trying to shrug off his arm.

"You fancy me Evans," he said smugly.

Lily gritted her teeth and said, "I do not fancy you."

" You have to face the facts Lils."

"Don't call me that."

James shrugged and removed his arm and said, " see you at patrolling."

Lily ignored him but just as he was out of sight she sighed, Lily knew that deep down she did have feelings for James. She just didn't want to admit to them after five years of convincing herself that she hated the head boy.

James strolled down to the great hall for dinner taking a seat by his best mate Sirius Black he announced to the whole Gryffindor table,

"Lily Evans fancies me."

There was a silence until James's other friend Remus asked him, "And she admitted to this?"

"She didn't have to," replied James, "I could see it in her eye's."

At this remark Sirius snorted into his dinner of chicken soup and choked, "Mate, that's what you said in second year."

"and third" added Remus.

"He said it in fourth too," piped up a sixth year.

"Oh don't forget fifth." said Peter who was also in the Marauders.

"and sixt-"

"OKAY," yelled James.

"but this year I'm serious," he said.

"Hmm then I'll be James," said Sirius.

"Wait, Padfoot say that again." said an excited James.

"That again," said a confused Sirius.

"Never mind," said James, "The point is you and pretend to be me and talk to Lily."

"Oh yes," said Sirius sarcastically, "Just because I pretend to be you Evans will fall for you."

"Who will Evans fall for?" said a voice from behind the two boys.

Sirius and James turned around and saw who else but Lily Evans impatiently looking at Sirius.

"Well?" said Lily.

"Prongs here was just saying that you would fall for-" James elbowed Sirius and said, "I just said that uh you hopefully wouldn't fall into the lake."

"You are such an arse James," cried Lily stalking off towards her friends at the other end of the table. Sirius grinned turning towards James, he expected him to look upset instead James was grinning stupidly.

"She called me James," he said in a dreamy voice.

Sirius rolled his eye's and turned back to his meal.

Even though it was the first quidditch game of the season James was not nervous, he had been playing seeker for the Gryffindor team since second year but even then he didn't get nervous. Right before the team entered the field he gave a quick pep talk to them,

"Okay you know what to do but if-"

"Prongs you've said this like a billion times at practice," said Sirius looking extremely bored. James glared at him and said,

" as I was saying-"

At that moment the doors opened, the que for the teams to enter. James sighed and motioned for his team to follow him onto the field. The Gryffindor team was met with a burst of cheers coming from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw supporters and boos coming from the Slytherin side. Just as the quaffel was released James searched the stands, looking for a certain red-head.

Lily usually didn't attend quidditch games, she frankly did not understand the point of it but kept her opinion to herself. She didn't want to admit it but perhaps she only came to this game to see James, yes head girl Lily Evans was finally falling for him.

After only 10 minutes into the game the snitch was caught, the Gryffindor seeker catching it. James Potter had won the game and for that one moment when he had caught the snitch he had a look of such happiness and dedication to his team that made Lily melt. She watched as the rest of the team flew up and crashed into him as they slowly glided back to the ground in a team hug.

In the common room a celebratory party was already underway, Sirius had made a trip to the kitchens and surprised everyone with plates of heaped food, glasses full of pumpkin juice and bottles of foaming butter beer. Lily was sitting on one of the squishy couches sipping pumpkin juice when James came over,

"You played well, Potter." said Lily

"You came?" asked James softly.

Lily nodded and smiled, "I'm going up to my dorm now, 'night." she said.

"Bye," said James.

Lily stood up and put her half empty glass on the table, collected her sweatshirt and books and headed up to her dorm. She walked up the stairs taking deep breathes, the way James had looked at her made her want to lean over and kiss him.

Lily climbed into her four-poster bed and lay there, thinking she heard her two best friends Mary and Alice come in giggling about Alice's new boyfriend Frank. She buried her head under the covers more and soon fell asleep.

When James awoke he was in Sirius' bed, Sirius was on the ground, Peter was in James' bed and Remus was in his own. James quietly crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom, even though Sirius and Peter could sleep through anything Remus could not and with full moon approaching he wanted his friend to get some rest. After he finished in the bathroom he crept downstairs and into the common room, he figured everyone must still be asleep given the party last night so naturally he was surprised to see Lily curled up in a chair with a book. James yawned and asked, "What's the time."

Lily looked back at him obviously she did not expect anyone to be up either.

"It's uh-" she said looking down at her watch, "10 o'clock"

James sat down in the chair next to Lily's and watched her read,

"Yes Potter?" said Lily looking up from her book.

"Lils will you-" James was cut off by Remus coming down the stairs followed by Sirius who looked like he could fall back asleep at any minute.

"What were you saying Ja-Potter?" asked Lily.

"Never mind," said James quickly, "I'll see you at breakfast."

James stood up and practically flew out of the portrait hole dragging a confused Remus and Sirius with him.

Lily stood up she was happy that it was a weekend since there were no classes but she wished that Alice and Mary would get up. Since she had missed breakfast Lily decided to head down to the kitchens for a bite to eat before she continued on with her book. She walked to the portrait of the pear and tickled it she was not surprised to see the Marauders eating like it was there last meal. Remus looked up at Lily and then nudged James who was in the middle of buttering a piece of toast. James looked at her, Lily thought he looked rather nervous. Before she could say anything James stood up and said to her,

"wanna go for a walk."

Even though Lily was starved she nodded and followed James out of the door. They walked down on the grounds in silence until they came to the lake, Lily felt a little dizzy given that she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast two mornings ago. So when James started talking to her she was barely listening, at one point he turned around and thats when Lily collapsed.

"-I guess I was just wondering if you'd go out with me Evans," said James turning around to where Lily was supposed to be.

"Evans?" no answer.

"Lily?" still no answer.

James became frustrated he thought that Lily must have gone back up to the castle but then he looked at the lake and saw a bit of red hair and some air bubbles. Without even thinking James dove into the water, as you know October is never a good time to go swimming so when James dove in bitter cold met him. He could see Lily she was just inches from him, he reached out and curled his arms around her and lifted her out of the lake. James laid Lily's limp form on the grass she was soaked and her skin was deathly pale.

"Lily wake up," said James tapping Lily's frozen face.

James bent down and kissed her cold lips, maybe it was the warmth of him or maybe Lily was waking up a bit but all James knew was that her eyes were fluttering open.

"W-w-who are you?" asked Lily.

James swore and lifted Lily gently up as if she was made of glass, he immediately carried her up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfery had him lay her down on a bed and she started to bustle around Lily and finding some potions, James stood there dumbly looking at Lily.

"Mr. Potter she will live, now please go back to your house," said Madame Pomfery

James looked at Lily one last time and walked down to the Fat Lady, just as he was about to tell her the password the portrait flung open and Mary and Alice, Lily's two best friends came bursting out.

"Alright Potter wheres Lily," growled Alice.

"Yeah Sirius said she was with you last," added Mary.

"In the hospital wing," mumbled James pushing past the two girls.

James trudged up to his dorm and collapsed on his bed,

"How'd it go?" asked Sirius.

"Awful," said James.

"So she said no?" question Sirius.

"No, she fainted and landed in the lake."

Sirius did not have a reply to this but James heard him sniggering, he stayed him the dorm all day, he couldn't even be coaxed out by food. So at two o'clock when he heard a soft tap on the door he figured it was someone with more food,

"go away," he yelled.

"James?" it was Lily's voice.

James immediately hopped up and opened the door, there was Lily looking at him with a worried expression. Before James could say anything Lily pulled him into an embrace,

"thank you," he heard her mumble.

"Anytime," he replied.

James had so many questions to ask her but he had no idea where to start Lily spoke first, "James"

He looked at her as she continued, "would you go out with me?"

He was in shock he didn't know how he managed to choke out a yes but he did, both their faces broke into huge smiles as they looked at each other. Suddenly they were interrupted by Sirius' solemn face,

"Bad news, you two better come down." he said

A/N: ooooo I bet your all wondering what could have made Sirius look solemn? Tune in next week (or sooner) to find out! Now scroll down and review! Please&Thankyou!

-LE4JP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the people that reviewed my first chapter! For some reason my computer won't let me send messages to people so I'd like to thank Love-Pink26 and shetlandlace. Those are the two people who have reviewed so far and I really appreciate it! Also my dividers between people's thought aren't showing up on fanfiction so sorry for the confusion with the last chapter so for this chapter I'm just going to have -perspective or time change- written until I think of something else!

-perspective or time change-

James and Lily exchanged worried looks, Sirius never truly looked unhappy but now he looked like he might never smile again, Lily even thought that she saw tears beginning to form in his eyes. They followed Sirius down into the common room, it looked like the whole house was gathered there but what caught Lily's eye was the fact that Alice was sobbing uncontrollably on Frank's shoulder.

"Padfoot what happened?" asked James.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you," he said, "McGonagall should be in soon."

Just as Sirius spoke the portrait hole swung open and a very flustered Professor McGonagall entered the room. She walked to the center of the room and said in a trembling voice, "I'm sure that many of you heard about the tragedy that has struck our school," James could feel Lily's hand squeeze his, "but for those of you who don't, we have lost students dear to us." At this point McGonagall pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose into before continuing on, "Mary Macdonald was a fine student, she along with two other students from Hufflepuff have been murdered by death eaters."

-perspective or time change-

Silence swept across the room, Lily felt her world collapsing. Mary who had been her best friend, who had let her rant about James, and who was always there for her. Lily remembered her last words to her, 'hope you win the match.' for Mary was on the Quidditch team. She wanted to be able to hear Mary's laugh one more time or at least see her smile, Lily dared a look at Alice who was crying silent tears. Alice looked up at Lily and glared at her as if saying this is all your fault, this surprised Lily because Alice always heard people out and never rushed to conclusions. She started to take quick breathes and leaned into James, McGonagall left but not without telling everyone not to leave the Gryffindor house the students began to mull around silently forming into groups but not speaking. Lily followed James over to where the rest of the Marauders were, they gave Lily sympathetic looks as tears streamed down her face but none said a word to her. She would have liked to hear even a simple statement but none came she tried to say something but no sound came from her mouth. James looked down at her and gave her a small smile even though she would have liked to return it her lips wouldn't move so she sat there like stone.

-perspective or time change-

James wanted to tell Lily that everything was going to be alright, but deep down he couldn't because he knew that he would be lying. He wanted to know what death eaters were behind this and what was there motive.

A/N: Sorry this is a really short chapter, I just wanted it to be focusing on what had happened so I'll definitely try to update soon with a longer chapter! Now if your reading this you should go down to the bottom and review!

-LE4JP


End file.
